Remind Me to Thank Ziva
by badprobiemcgee
Summary: No plot. Just a smutty one-shot. Exists in the universe of "Five People You Meet in Heaven" but just a non-important addition. No need to read other story unless you just want to. Read and Enjoy!  :


**Hey! First time at writing smut, hope it's not too terrible. Any advice or comments on what I could do to improve in case I decide to write smut again, or if you think I should give it up altogether. Any words are very much appreciated. If you have read, my story "Five People You Meet in Heaven", I kind of see this as the way that Gibblet number 2 came to be conceived, but then I have an overactive imagination. Note: You don't have to read my other story to get this, because like I said, the plot is really non-existent. **

* * *

><p>Jenny and Jethro come rushing into the house with Jethro not being able to pull himself away from Jenny. They are caught in a very heated and intimate kiss.<p>

"I can't believe you drug me to another political dinner," Jethro says while pulling himself away before pulling Jenny back to him and releasing her hair from its French twist. "But God do you look amazing when we go."

Jenny leans in and kisses him again. She leans away to answer him, "Thanks for the compli-" she gets her words stripped from her for Jethro has moved his mouth down to her neck. "Jethro, don't tease me."

At her pleas, Jethro begins to scrape his teeth along her pulse point down to the base of her neck and then laves it with his tongue. "Don't worry Jen. You will enjoy all of what I do tonight."

Jenny slips Jethro's jacket off his shoulders and swiftly moves to remove his tie. "You know you clean up pretty nice yourself." Jenny runs her fingers through Jethro's hair and scrapes his neck with her nails. Her hands finally come to rest in the hair at the nape of his neck that when she tugs it just the right way, it sends a shiver throughout his body.

"Lord, Jen. What do you do to me? I always become like an adolescent if you are around me." They tease each other some more until Jethro cannot stand much more. "I need you naked and your clothes on the floor."

"Jethro, you have more clothes to lose than I do so that hardly seems fair," Jenny scolds him while pulling his shirt out of his pants. Slowly she pulls each button from its hole. At last she reaches the last button and throws his shirt to the floor and returns to run her hands along his chest. While Jethro focuses on getting to her dress's zipper, Jenny leans forward and licks his left nipple before pulling it into her mouth to suck. Jethro groans and tears down her zipper.

Upon dropping her dress to the ground, he is surprised to find her standing in nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings held up by a black garter belt, an equally black lace thong, and her signature stilettos. "Jen, stop torturing and teasing me. I need you."

At her sounds of pleasure, he gravitates to her right breast where he pulls her nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. "Oh God!" Her exclamation causes him to smirk right against her breast. He pulls away with a final flick of his tongue and lightly blows air across her erect nipple. Jenny fights back a moan, but moans anyway when Jethro begins to give her other breast the same attention.

Jenny moans and arches towards his ministrations. Finally she is able to get enough of her bearings back to find the zip of his trousers. She quickly pulls the zip down, reaches inside, and grips his manhood. Jethro pulls away from Jenny's breast to throw his head back in a deep moan.

"Jethro, what do you say to us putting this to good use? Either we need to find a bed, a flat surface, or a wall; I don't know how much longer I can stand this." Jenny says while squeezing him. Jethro simply grabs her hands and turns and begins to pull her towards the bedroom. As soon as they get to the bedroom before Jenny can do process much more, Jethro has pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss along her stomach, "Jethro! This is not what I had in mind when I said to find a bed!"

As Jenny continues to squirm, Jethro continues his treatment on her body while slowly moving his mouth down. While his mouth tortures her along her stomach and sides, Jethro begins to unhook her stockings from their hooks. He commences to rolling the stocking down her right leg while kissing each piece of newly exposed skin. As he takes his ascent back up her leg, he runs his tongue along the inside of her leg until he reaches the top of her thigh and switches to give the left leg the same treatment. Jenny has lost all ability to think clearly and writhes on the bed with moans coming from deep within her. "Jethro, I really need you with me now," Jenny says breathlessly. The sound of her voice swiftly sets of a trigger in Jethro's head. He quickly kicks his pants and boxers off and slides back up onto the bed.

"Jen, you are so sexy when you try to be bossy, and it all comes out breathy," Jethro says while he lowers his mouth to hers. Jenny catching a chance to torture him some reaches down and grabs is manhood in her hands once again. She slowly runs her hands up and down the shaft. Jethro begins to moan into her mouth and breaks away. "The things you do to me, woman." He swiftly divests her of the thong and the only barrier between them.

He swiftly crawls back up her body to kiss along her neck, when Jenny grabs him in hand and slides the tip to her center. Upon feeling his hardness against her, she shudders, but upon feeling her moist heat, he bucks towards the heat. Slowly, Jenny continues to pull him into her center. Jethro, wanting to swallow her cries of ecstasy, quickly kisses her as he gently thrusts into her.

Soon Jethro begins to thrust with complete abandon, with Jenny bucking against him with equal vigor. The sound of their moans and pants only encouraging them to higher levels of passion. Before either realize, they are both on the cusp of their climaxes. "Jen, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Jethro groans as he begins to feel Jenny tighten around him. Jenny's inner walls begin to tighten exploding into her orgasm, swiftly pushing Jethro to his completion as well.

"Jethro, I don't think I'll be able to function or even think for hours after that," Jenny sighs. Jethro rolls over to avoid crushing Jenny and rolls her over to where she is resting on top. Jenny just cuddles in closer to his chest and closes her eyes.

Jethro gently brushes Jenny's hair from her face, before brushing a soft kiss across her forehead. "It's okay. You worked all day, and then had that dinner tonight. You've earned the rest."

Jenny's breathing starts to slow to the point that Jethro believes she is asleep. He feels a slight shaking from Jenny and sees that she is lightly giggling. "You know, we are really lucky that Ziva wanted to spend extra time with Jocelyn, or you wouldn't have been getting lucky tonight."

Jethro joins in and chuckles too, "Remind me to thank her later for that." Jenny leans in and lightly kisses Jethro on the lips before curling back into his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now let me just remind you. Tell me whether I should ever consider writing smut again. Negative feedback is acceptable as long as it isn't extremely rude and negative. Thanks! :) <strong>


End file.
